


Ep Coda 2x2: Catching The Clue Bus

by Huntress69



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Episode Related, First Time, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 02:46:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress69/pseuds/Huntress69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Finally Catches The Clue Bus</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ep Coda 2x2: Catching The Clue Bus

**Disclaimer: Nope, still not mine, but I dream all the time about owning them.**

**************

Jenna's leaving had hurt them; they had grown used to her, to her babbling and her generally upbeat nature.

The news about Kono had shocked them, but they would deal with it - they had to. 

Danny had already talked Chin out of another visit to IA; they didn't need to lose him also, and that's what was bound to happen.

Right now, they couldn't do anything about it. The task force would find a way to get her reinstated, but to manage that, they had to keep themselves together.

Steve noticed that Danny had been awfully quiet, and he somehow knew it was more than Jenna and Kono, and the silence spooked him.

Lori was about to open her mouth, but Chin shook his head. "Don't say a word - trust me." Chin pointed her to the war room and told her to do some research...on **anything**.

"What is it, Danny?" Steve asked, afraid of the answer.

Danny looked straight at him. "You. Horse."

"Yes, Danny, I rode a horse." Steve laughed a little. "And so did you."

"I, uh - " Danny inhaled. "So, you like Lori, don't you?"

"Yes, I like her," Steve nodded. "She's smart and attractive, what's not to like?"

"Of course," Danny huffed. "What's not to like?" 

"I thought you liked her, too?" Steve asked.

"That was then." Danny picked up a folder. "I'm going to finish the paperwork, because somebody has to do it." He stomped off to his office like a 5 year old, slamming his door.

"If looks could kill, Danny's would have just turned Lori into a pile of ashes." Chin joined Steve. "What happened?"

"I have no idea," Steve replied, clearly confused. "We were fine until she, along with so many others, wanted to know how long Danny and I had been married."

"Steve, how dense are you?"

"Danny and I - " Steve stared at him for a moment, thinking...and thinking...and thinking some more. "Did I just get run over by the clue bus?" 

"I think you did, brah, and I also think it's time you paid the fare and rode it."

A grin slowly spread across Steve's face. "I think you may be right."

"Tomorrow the Jets are playing the Rams; invite him over, and put me out of my misery."

Steve glanced over at Danny, his face buried in a file. "I'll do that."

**~~~~~~~~~~**

It had taken Steve four phone calls and the promise of a sirloin to get Danny over to his house; he knew the way to Danny's forgiveness was with food - and a 46-inch flat screen to watch the game on.

They were sitting in Steve's living room the next evening, watching the football game and having mindless conversation.

Out of the blue, Danny asked, "So, are you going to ask Lori out?"

Steve opened another beer for each of them, handing a bottle to Danny. "I'm already dating somebody; I've had a steady for over a year now."

"Catherine," Danny stated.

"Nope." Steve returned his attentions to the game.

"Then who?" Danny demanded to know. "And when do you have time to see her? I know your schedule."

"It's not a **her** , Danno." Steve threw his fist in the air. "TOUCHDOWN!"

"It's a guy?" Danny was ignoring the game now. "You're dating a guy, you've been dating one for over a year and how did I not know?! And why didn't you tell me?"

"You never asked." Steve was glued to the game. "Why do they need to huddle? They're pros; they should know what they're going to do."

Danny was a bit hurt. "Did you think I was a homophobe?"

"Of course not." Steve jumped off the couch and shouted, "HOW COULD YOU FUMBLE?!" He sat back down. "I swear, they get some of these players from a Cracker-Jack box."

"Who is he?" Danny wanted to know, asking with a bite to his tone.

"I dunno," Steve replied with a shrug, "some draft pick from USC."

"NOT THE QUARTERBACK! YOUR BOYFRIEND!"

"Why are you screaming at me?" Steve took a deep drink of his beer. "You're always yelling; I hear just fine."

"Steve," Danny began sweetly, "who is he?"

"How did he get tackled at the 10 yard line?" Steve wondered aloud. "And thanks for lowering your voice. I'm out of Advil."

"Why are you doing this?" Danny was clearly frustrated.

"Because I like to make my own commentary." Steve opened another beer. "Those announcers are kind of boring."

Danny stood and blocked Steve's view of the TV. "Why aren't you answering my question?"

"I did; I hate those guys and their constant babbling." Steve finally got to his feet and peered over Danny's shoulder. "My sister could kick better than that."

"STEVE!" Danny grabbed him by the shirt and pulled his face down. "Who. Are. You. Dating?"

"You really don't know?"

"If I knew that, Steven, I would not be asking you."

"Fine." Steve stared at his feet and kicked at invisible dirt for a moment, and then raised his eyes. "Danny, who do I have dinner with a few nights a week?"

"Me, but...."

"Who do I eat breakfast with every morning?"

"You bring me malasadas and coffee and...."

"Who automatically tosses me his car keys when we go somewhere?"

"It's a habit, but I don't see what that has to do with...."

"Who brings his daughter to my house when he has her for the weekend and lets me take her surfing? And allows me to call him by his daughter's special nickname?"

"Me." Danny's mouth dropped open. "ME?!"

"Yes, Danno, you." Steve was quite smug. 

Danny opened and shut his mouth a few times before any words would come out. "If we've been dating, how come I haven't been kissed?"

"Do you want me to kiss you?" Steve leaned forward. "I would love to, baby." 

"Baby?" Danny sighed.

"Yeah - baby." Steve's lips were just upon Danny's, he felt Danny's breath on his face...and his eyes wandered for a moment to the screen. "HOW COULD YOU DROP THE BALL?!"

Danny's kiss landed on Steve's cheek. "Steve?"

"Second quarter's almost over." Steve didn't take his gaze from the game. "We'll make our own half-time show."

"Half-time?" Danny was grinding his teeth. "I'm going home."

"Danny?" Steve stared at Danny's retreating back and watched him open the front door and close it. "DANNY, I DIDN'T MEAN IT! I WAS ONLY..." he opened the door to find Danny standing there with his arms folded, wearing a smirk, "...teasing."

"You are so easy."

"And you are purely evil." Steve slid his arm around Danny's waist and pulled him back inside, shutting the door.

"Steve," Danny was serious, "you do know that Weston's a plant, don't you?"

"Danno...."

"You do realize she's watching you, and I don't mean as a totally hot and sexy male."

Steve ran a finger over Danny's lips. "I'm not stupid, Danno; I know when I'm under surveillance." 

"What if she has to watch your back at some point?" Danny asked honestly. 

"You'll be there to watch it also, so I'm good." Steve placed his palm on Danny's cheek. "I'll be safe. And hot and sexy?"

Danny could have replied with something smarmy, but instead he leaned into Steve's touch. "Very much so."

"Come upstairs with me, baby; I want to show you my bed."

"Baby - I could get used to you calling me that." Danny turned his head and kissed Steve's palm. "And I've seen your bed."

"I like calling you that, and yeah, you have," Steve agreed, "but tonight I want to give you an up close and personal tour." His lips brushed over Danny's with a feather light caress. "Very personal."

"What about the game?" Danny traced his tongue along Steve's lips. 

"What game?" Steve kissed Danny then, parting Danny's lips with his own tongue, partaking of his first taste of the man he had grown to love. His hands wound in Danny's hair and the kiss grew deeper, both of them moaning.

Danny looked brain-dead when Steve pulled away. "Yeah, what game?" He allowed himself to be led upstairs.

Steve knew he'd get his ass kicked if Danny found out he had a head's up from a guy he knew, and had advance warning that half-time would be extended to approximately 50 minutes for a political announcement; enough time to blow Danny, kiss him senseless, fuck him stupid, and leave him totally sated - and then get back downstairs in time for the 3rd quarter.

He would have Danny for the rest of his life - but football season was only around for so long. 

**FIN**


End file.
